The 72nd Annual Hunger Games
by N.Styles
Summary: As most people of Panem know Cecelia won the Hunger Games years ago. She was an intense, scary. and tactful player. But, the Capitol is mad with her, and the way she won. Now it is time for the reaping for the 72nd Annual Hunger Games and they are seeking revenge on a certian family member.
1. District Eight

**Hello everyone! I do not in anyway, shape or form own any characters or Hunger Games relations created by Susan Collins. This is only a FanFic that I wrote for fun and not personal gain.**

_**The 72nd Annual Hunger Games**_

**District Eight**

Today is Reaping day, the worst day of any in every home, if you're not a career district that is. In other words, a district that has a chance of winning. I live in district 8 the textile district. Many people complain about living in other outlying districts, but they live in paradise compared to me. Not a blade of grass can be seen for miles. Puffs and debris from fabrics scatter over the dirt, like a fertilizer that doesn't work. Many people try to grow flowers to bring cheer on reaping day, but most die withering away in the fumes from the mills.

I go to school, sadly. Our main focus in math related skills, because one day most of us will be working full time in a mill and need lots of measurement skills. After school, I work alongside my sister in the Peacekeeper Mill. Cecilia and I have been very close since she was picked to compete in the 72nd Hunger Games at age 17. Now that she is 26 and I am 15 she is worried about me.

However, I am closest to Lyela. She has been so close we know every thought and feeling of one another. She copies me a lot, but that is what younger sisters do. I love her so very much, like Cece worries about me, I worry about her.

I have entered my name 47 times this year, even with the Victor supplies; we have hardly any food to spare. Nor does it help that the capitol is especially mad at the Victor from last year. Oh that was a horrible game, people freezing, being mauled by bears, and killer penguins. You might laugh at the 'killer penguins', but while tributes slept they would bit the nails from your feet and tear off layer of your skin. Rumors have been flying around that they are targeting not just their District, but the siblings of previous winning tributes. That means us.

I can only hope to not have another one of my sibling come so close to death again. I have four other siblings eligible for the games today. I worry so much for Lyela who is 13, Michael who is 18, Jackson who is 18, and of course Cecilia who is I think little of my siblings who are nowhere near the reaping's boney clutches my other siblings Ian, Alyssa, Jake, and Connor. My mother has been shaky my grandmother was found dead the other day. And my grandfather had been abducted by the capitol. Plus, Ian was nearly run over by a spinning wheel at the factory a couple months ago. He only has half of his left arm left, but he is managing pretty well for an 8 year old.

I sit quietly in our den. I can barely see the time on a clock sitting above the mantel, two o'clock in the morning I have been sitting here for nearly an hour. Having a larger house I can sit and hide from my eight siblings, along with Cece's two children and she has another on the way. That is because we live in the Victors Village with Cece. I feel the velvet of the armchair, red smooth it feels like I'm working at the royal area in the factory. The texture comforts me to the extent that I fall asleep.

Dreaming, I am in a room with my mother and father. They are holding hands crying. Both of them have blonde hair that is glowing, standing out against the plain blue walls of the room. Their eyes are red and puffy; looking as if they were crying.

Knock, knock. It is soft but I awake, suddenly, with a jerk. I must have been trashing about because I am lying at an uncomfortable angle. The clock above the mantel reads six. I hear another quiet knock at the door. I wonder for a moment. Is this a dream, what is that? Maybe if I just go back to—knock, knock. Now I am going to have to get up.

Slowly, I raise myself from the chair. My back cracks along the spine; that is going to hurt later. I try getting a look through the stained glass door. No use, if it is a crazy killer I am most definitely screwed. But the shadowy figure seems short, I could probably take it. What am I even thinking? Well living in fear of the capitol, these thoughts flood everyone's mind.

I open the door quickly hiding behind it to ensure they don't jump at me.

"Hello?" a young girl's voice whispered. "Ambs, Is that you? Amber?"

"Katali?" I answered. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"I couldn't sleep and I think we should make everyone breakfast. I brought some stuff over." She pulled a brown sack in behind her.

We walked into the large kitchen. White wood lined glass door cabnets. White granite shined in the rising sun entering from a window above the sink. I thought compared to Kat's house this must look like the inside of the Justice Building.

Kat, her full name was Katali, she hated it but I thought it was beautiful. I was always jealous of her name. Most of us in District 8 had odd, sometimes made up names. But my name was Amber, Amber Pappas, such a rare name! Not.

Her curly blonde hair flowed down to her mid back. Her eyes were such a green they made new trees, jealous. Her tan skin was rare, but envied. She was thin, but not bony and she ate, a lot. Like a grown man, at a feast held once a year she would have turkey, chicken, deer, fish, and steak. For her meat portion of the meal, don't get me started on bread, she at bread like it would all vanish off of the face of the earth tomorrow.

Standing next to me we were polar opposites. I had curly blonde hair too, but it sat limply, ending above my chest. I had grey-blue eyes which had a dark blue outline encircling them. I was thin and muscular. I was so pale; I could make a ghost laugh. And my skin was always ice cold, but Kat had a warm inviting aura.

Guys liked us both and girls followed us around like dogs. If one of us was to be prettier it would have to be Kat. But we were both equally popular. I was always better at sports, but that is because I have older siblings and several competitive brothers. Kat's family was very athletic for being a family of all girls; their father had died from an illness long before I could remember. Yet, Kat and her 6 sisters and her mother got along fairly well.

We ran upstairs to my room. I opened my closet, since I was fairly tall; I got all of Cece's clothing. I had colorful dresses, skirts, flowy shirts and all the shoes anyone could wish for. Kat stared at everything in awe. She had a much better fashion sense than I did. Even knowing she would borrow some of my clothes, she came dressed in a skirt and a fitted black shirt.

"Well let's get started, I'll help you choose your outfit and you can do our hair. Ok?" said Kat happily. She was like a rich kid on Christmas morning.

"Deal. I wanted to wear this dress." I said, holding out a short white lace dress. The bottom swayed out and the sleeves came down to my elbows.

"That is beautiful, you should wear it, and I'll find you some shoes." And with that she disappeared into my closet.

I took Kat's hair and left it down. I twisted her bangs and bobby-pinned them behind her hair. She looked star studded; she had a dress the same figure as mine except it was pink and had a zigzagged pattern. She wore white flats. I was wearing Cece's white lace dress and I wore midnight black flats. I put my hair in a Dutch braid halfway down the side of my head and tied it off with a bright orange ribbon. With the rest of my hair I put it in a ponytail thrown across my shoulder. Kat insisted the orange ribbon was clashing with the rest of my outfit. But she knew she could not change my mind. Cece had worn it in the Hunger Games, and my mother and grandmother wore it in their hair at their weddings.

_Next Chapter is avaliable, comment and tell me what you think! Thanks._


	2. Unexpected Guests

Unexpected Guests

We started on breakfast. We cooked eggs, ham, hotcakes, hash, grits, sausage, bacon, toast, ginger bread, and more. We made granola with cashews, raisins, and honey. By seven-thirty everyone was up and Kat's family was over. The whole house was packed despite it being so large. The mood was up and kids ran around happily.

"Katali! Honestly dear you act liked you're a starved child!" said Ms. Leighton.

Kat had at least 5 sausages, granola and eggs squished between a hotcake. Grease dripped from the end onto a plate.

"Mother, I am", she said plainly and then she shoved the whole thing into her mouth swallowing it in two bites.

The adults in the room laughed, while Ms. Leighton shook her head in embarrassment. In walked are old neighbors, the Hessen's, my mother must have invited them. Kat and I looked at each other and ran into the next room.

The Hessen family was another mammoth family. There were 10 kids and counting, ages ranging from 2 to 20. Brent, who was the same age as Kat and I, was drop dead gorgeous. I had dated him for quite some time, we broke up recently and we were still very awkward when in the vicinity of each other. I have to admit it was my fault because I went off at him, following it with us breaking up.

His father was my father's boss and they were close friends I should have expected them ending up here.

Brent had an identical twin, Will, who was very nice and just as handsome. Brent couldn't go on a date once, which means working near each other in the factory. So Will went secretly in his place. We talked for hours and we walked home together. I had never loved Brent more. But the thing was it was Will, the whole time. Before we reached my house, I couldn't help it. The moon lit up his grey eyes, and reflected off of his, dirty blond hair.

Will walked away, waving goodbye. I grabbed his wrist, and turned him towards me.

"Wait," I said, "You have got something in your hair." I combed it out with my fingers, and put his hair back into place. You could practically smell the chemistry. He leaned in and kissed me. It was real and appropriate. He walked inside with a smile on his face but when he opened the door it vanished, as if he was trying to hide it. (Which he was, hiding it from Brent) My first kiss was with the boy who all the girls drooled over, Brent. Except for the fact that it wasn't Brent, it was Will. I did not know that until days later. Brent, (the real one) never mentioned the kiss so I kept it quite and thank velvet I did! I yelled at him and broke up with him, even though it was only a week ago, it was mostly a blur.

I feel bed that I never told Kat because she is still dating William. But it is best she doesn't know.

In the office we sat facing one another at my father's desk. Kat sat in my father's chair, which is odd because it is my father. We talked about how much we hated Brent and we laughed when his older brother poked his head in the door.

"Oh, major girl talk meeting. Sorry." said his older brother Tim. Tim was funny and handsome too. Now that I think about it Will is funny too.

After our 'Major Girl Talk Meeting' we walked past the kitchen, when the bell sounded.

The entire house was silent, and the next time it rang, the dirty china in the sink vibrated.

"Well, time for the best part of today. Good luck to everyone, and let us all stay together in these frightening moments" said Tim.

Kat ran to her mother, actually looking pale, I found Lyela on the couch and walk to my mom. As we were the last two out of the house, I turned away from my house praying I will see the door again. I locked the door, even though everyone would be in the Village Square. Just to be safe. Walking Lyela clutched my hand so tightly, the tips of my fingers prickled.

"Amber I'm scared" said Lyela.

"There is nothing to worry about; your name is only in there once." I said, reassuringly.

"Not for me, for you. It is not just that your name is in it 47 times; I have a bad feeling about today. And you" Whispered Lyela.

"That's comforting" I said. But I truly was worried because Lyela usually knows when something bad will happen, she said the same thing to Cece the day she was picked.

Arriving at the Justice Building, people flooded the street. Lines formed for children to check-in with peacekeepers. I let go of Lyela's hand and she left to go into her age line. I nervously tightened my ribbon and stepped into my line.

"Wow, you look nice" said a voice behind me. I turned around and saw Brent standing there with a smirk on his face. He was wearing khaki pants, and a blue collared shirt.

Even though I detected it was meant to be a tease I held my temper. "You look very-" I stopped and purposely had a bad look on my face, "nice too."

Taking what was of the compliment. He said thank you.

"So nervous?" said another voice. It was Will.

"No, why would I be?" I said trying to hide my fear. Now I could figure who was who having had the mix up before I made sure to know the difference. But anyone who didn't know them could not tell the difference.

"Well your name is in the bowl 46, no 47 times! I would be shaking if I were you" said Will.

"Girl! Com'on lets go." Said the peace keeper behind the table. I handed her my finger. "Name?"

"Amber Pappas."

She held out some scanner over my blood and it repeated my name. "Please follow the other girls, to the Reaping line 32".

I walked finding myself next to Olive Jackson and Regina Washington. They were friends who usually sat with Kat and me at lunch. I exchanged greetings with them and I looked for Kat. She was several lines in front of me and I crossed my fingers and we did our handshake in the air and smiled. How could Lyela have a bad feeling about today? Today was sunny and the air was light.

Lyela. She was younger so she should be behind me. I saw another friend Victoria a row in front of her and I motioned for her to tap on her shoulder.

As soon as she saw me she tried to smile. She seemed to be on the verge of tears, her eyes we swollen and pink. "I love you. It's ok" I mouthed.

She smiled a real smile and then circled her finger, wanting me to turn around.

The mayor entered the stage followed by his wife. He wore a black suit and bright red shoes. He welcomed us all and wished us luck.


	3. Red Ribbon

**Red Ribbon**

Looking across the stage is saw, District Eight's escort Libba, tall, handsome and blue eyes that made even the waters of District 4 envious. He was 24? All I knew of him was that he was married to Sonnie a girl that everyone was a loud girl. And he won when he was only 15! But Sonnie, was a loud girl and the only thing in her head was her growing hair follicles, she was a disgrace to most of District 8. That is because her father owned the best factory, and most important. It supplied most of the capitols peacekeeper uniforms.

Sadly, one day she was being as dumb as ever and she went and set on a truck full of super high tech uniforms. Our whole district was punished and food was 'lost' and 'stolen' for one whole month. Many children died, including one of my older brother Jimmy. He was only four and I never met him but every time he is brought up, my mother burst into tears. My family absolutely despises her as do many others.

Now she is quite and hardly ever speaks, fearing she will make a mistake with every move. The only time she smiles is when her eyes meet with Libba. It rumors that she says she doesn't want any children because she thinks she would just kill them. It's kind of sad really. Her pale skin made her look like a cloud against a sky in her bright blue dress.

Libba coughed, and tapped the microphone awkwardly with his finger. "Welcome all to the reaping of District Eight, for the 73rd Annual Hunger Games."

His eyes gazed across the crowd, and looked at all the faces. He went pale when he reached my age area. Was he looking at me? His pupils seemed too dilated in fear. What is going on, I turned to look behind me no one seemed to notice anything. It was probably just in my head.

"Please direct your attention to the screen." He said, his head, slowly turning away from the crowd, or me.

The anthem played, and the video of District 13 being destroyed. 100's of pairs of eyes gazed at the screen, looking around little ones looked scared. A girl a couple down from me looked at me. She went to my school and she was pretty nice, but she believed that District 13 still existed she planned to escape. I didn't need to be in anymore trouble with the capitol so my mother told me to keep away from her.

"Now all of you I am sorry that this has to happen. This is an honor in some places. But for you it may seem like it is a horror. Just remember it could be worse." Libba looked over at the giant glass bowl. It had a ribbon, red and never ending that we made as a project in school, we also made a ribbon, to shape the isle to death. Our teacher raved about how much of an opportunity it was, to make this cloth. The red just made the reaping look like a big, silent, depressing wedding ceremony.

"As usual the girls will be going first." He plunged his hand in the bowl.

I shut my eyes, squeezed them shut. Hoping that I could live another day. A ringing filled my ears. I opened my eyes, was something wrong? All eyes were looking at me. My stomach dropped, "Amber Pappas". At this point everyone laid eyes on me.

It seemed like from a distance Kat screamed "No! Amber!" she began to choke on tears. I worked my way to the isle. As soon as I stepped foot on it, Lyela ran out and grabbed my arm. The peacekeepers protested. But they saw the desperation in my eyes.

She beckoned for me to squat down to here level. "This is an honor in some places, but for you it may seem like horror-"

"Just remember it could be worse." I finished.

The peacekeepers dragged me on realizing that their time was being wasted. I stood up on the stage. Kat looked shaky and worried. But she smiled, and mouthed. "It could be worse".

Libba presented himself. He seemed to make everything more realistic, I was in a spinning haze until he held the microphone in front of me.

"Hello, dear. Can I ask what you name is?"

"Yes, you can. But you just read it out of the bowl. It's silly how I have to repeat it isn't it?" I said with anger. I looked at him and when I tried to make eye contact he turned away. Out of the corner of his mouth he said "say it kid."

Through gritted teeth I said "My name is Amber Pappas, I am 15 years old. And thing could be much worse."

"Um why thank you?" he said.

Feeling pressured for time her quickly reached his hand into the bowl. Grabbing the first name that the hair on his finger touched, he read the name aloud.

"Brent Hessen." At this moment my eyes shot to Kat and she began to smirk.

Oh kill me now, I thought. He walked very hurriedly, to the stage. Said his name and we were ushered off through the Capitol Building's giant oak doors.

I tried to get a look at Brent, to see if he had any smirk remark. But all I could see was the back of his head looking at the murals on the walls with fascination. Hadn't he seen them numerous times before? I would of thought so with his father being so important and all. Something seemed off…


End file.
